Rapports de sang
by Sarah Londubat-Rogue
Summary: Les mangemorts sont aux portes de Poudlard et tous les professeurs se préparent au combat. Dans son infirmerie, Poppy Pomfresh pense à ses jeunes années & à celui qu'elle n'a pas réussi à sauver. OS PPTR, veuillez lire sans à priori, s'il vous plait !


**Bonsoir ! Je vous présente une nouvelle fanfiction, qui (j'espère !) vous plaira.**

**J'aurais aimé qu'il y ait du suspense, mais bon… Les deux protagonistes sont indiqués.**

**Enfin voilà, j'aimerais vraiment que vous la lisiez sans préjugés. Cette histoire me tenait vraiment à cœur ! Et puis, l'avantage de travailler sur des couples auxquels peu de gens ont pensé, c'est qu'on a plus de liberté !**

**J'ai essayé de respecter la chronologie des évènements rapportés dans « Le Prince De Sang Mêlé ». S'il y a une erreur, n'hésitez pas !**

**Evidemment, les personnages principaux, les lieux ou l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Seuls « Milly » la petite apprentie et le conseiller de Poppy sont « à moi ».**

**Bref, bonne lecture !**

**Sarah Londubat-Rogue.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rapports de sang<strong>

Dehors, des cris fusent. Des lumières s'échappent des baguettes des combattants, tandis qu'un dôme de protection entoure le château. Mon château. Au loin, on aperçoit une masse sombre et grouillante de silhouettes encapuchonnées brandissant leur baguette. Leurs instruments de mort.

Je pose la dernière fiole de la réserve de Potions qui pourrait m'être utile sur la table blanche de mon infirmerie, les yeux fermés et le souffle court. Et je me souviens.

Je me souviens du temps radieux qu'il régnait le jour où je n'ai pas réussi à changer le cours de _ton_ destin. Et je me souviens des regrets qui me hantent depuis cinquante ans. Je me souviens de ta silhouette qui s'éloignait de moi, moi qui n'arrivait pas à contenir les larmes que tu m'avais demandé de ne pas verser, parce que j'étais forte. Je ne suis pas sûre de l'être encore.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH BACK<strong>

« Allons, Poppy ! Fais un effort, je t'en prie !

- C'est hors de question ! »

Une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres, une jeune femme, affublée d'une robe verte des plus ridicules, avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine menue et tapait du pied, bien que cela soit devenu plus compliqué par les talons aiguilles qu'elle portait, ou par l'étroit tabouret sur lequel elle se tenait. A ses côtés, un jeune homme brun, une paire de ciseaux et sa baguette sombre dans la main, semblait essayer de la convaincre à Merlin sait quoi. Ils étaient tous les deux dans une grande chambre verte et argent, de par les couleurs des tentures accrochées aux murs, mais aussi à cause de la lumière ambiante, donnée par les profondeurs du Lac Noir.

« Je sais bien que tu n'es pas une de ces incapables de Lionceaux, mais Poppy, je t'en prie, sois courageuse !

- Qu'insinues-tu ? Que je ne suis pas digne de t'accompagner à cette saleté de bal, parce que je ne suis pas courageuse ? »

Le séduisant jeune homme sourit simplement, en haussant les épaules. Poppy plissa les yeux et sorti sa baguette.

« Oh non, Tom Elvis Jedusor, je t'interdis de penser ce que tu penses !

- Trop tard, _chérie_.

- Et je t'interdis de m'appeler ainsi !

- Du calme, Poppy ! Tu commences à devenir vieille. _La plainte rend vieux_. »

La brune descendit de son perchoir, pointant sa baguette sur son ami, fulminante. Celui-ci était très calme, comme s'il pensait qu'elle n'allait pas lui faire subir un maléfice plus que dérangeant. Plus petite de lui d'une tête, Poppy releva le menton pour le regarder bien en face.

« Ecoute-moi bien, espèce de petit imbécile à la grosse tête, non seulement je ne suis pas vieille, mais en plus je vais la porter ta robe affreuse ! » hurla-t-elle. « Et je ne sais pas du tout ce qui me retient de te lancer le _Chauve-Furie_ ! »

Un air suffisant sur le visage, Tom Jedusor se baissa jusqu'à son oreille. D'une main, il écarta les mèches gênantes de cheveux bruns et remis la bretelle soyeuse de la robe en place.

« N'oublie pas, _chérie_, la plainte rend vieux. »

Et ceci étant dit, il s'enfuit de la chambre de préfète de son amie pour rejoindre la sienne.

« TOM, JE TE DETESTE ! »

Seul un éclat de rire moqueur lui répondit.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

* * *

><p>Souriant tristement, je remarque que tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour les évènements terribles qui sont sur le point de se dérouler est à portée de main. Je suis lasse. Si lasse. Je voudrais tellement que cette guerre cesse enfin. Ma jeunesse était de paix, et elle me manque depuis tellement d'années. Personne n'avait à craindre une attaque de mages noirs à cette époque. Nous pensions – je pensais – simplement aux études à mener et personnellement, à toi qui me donnais tant de soucis.<p>

Personne ne sait que j'ai côtoyé Le Lord Noir, dans ma jeunesse. Que nous étions très proches depuis nos onze ans. Personne à part Minerva, bien sur. Elle ne m'en tient pas rigueur. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle en tiendrait compte. Albus le savait surement, mais jusqu'à sa mort, il ne m'en a jamais touché un mot. Je pense qu'il croyait que je regrettais de m'être faite séduire par toi. Il ne savait pas que je n'étais pas sous ton influence, au contraire.

Malgré moi, je me mets à sourire franchement, cette fois-ci. A l'aube de la plus grande bataille de cette guerre, j'ose me souvenir.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH BACK<strong>

Poppy soupira longuement, résignée. Elle avait passé les dernières heures devant son miroir, sa robe de bal sur le dos.

« De toute façon, petite comme je suis, rien ne m'ira jamais » geignit-elle, en se tournant un peu pour voir l'effet rendu de dos. « Quelle idée de faire des robes aussi décolletées en plus ! » rajouta-t-elle.

« Pour que les hommes puissent profiter de vos alléchants atouts, très chère. » répliqua une voix masculine.

Cette voix chaude fit frissonner la jeune femme de la tête aux pieds. Elle se retourna, le cœur battant à la chamade sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle vit Tom Jedusor, nonchalamment appuyée à l'entrée de la chambre. Une classe naturelle semblait suinter de tous les pores de sa peau. Le smoking noir bien coupé avantageait grandement cet aspect-là.

« Tom… » Soupira Poppy, agacée. « Tu es obligé de me surveiller _sans arrêt_ ?

- Je venais simplement voir si ma cavalière était prête pour le bal de ce soir. Après plusieurs heures de préparation.

- … Ca fait longtemps, que tu es là ?

- Le temps n'a guère d'emprise sur moi.

- Evite d'éluder et de parler comme un vieil aristocrate. Réponds !

- Es-tu enfin prête ? »

Renonçant à s'occuper de son visiteur et de sa robe, elle attrapa un épingle à cheveux, la noua magiquement dans son chignon et se tourna vers son ami.

« C'est bon. Allons subir l'affreuse musique de l'Orchestre. »

La jaugeant du regard, Tom tendit la main vers la commode de sa compagne, et prit une pochette assortie à la robe.

« C'est digne d'une duchesse, tout ça. » Râla-t-elle une énième fois. « Quand pourrais-je choisir mes vêtements moi-même ?

- Quand tu porteras des toilettes décentes. Allons-y. »

Soupirant encore une fois, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa chambre encombrées des essayages de l'après-midi, se gifla intérieurement et suivit son cavalier.

« Tu n'es pas laide du tout dans cette robe, Poppy. »

Rougissante, elle se tourna vers lui et tenta de sonder son regard. Elle n'y trouva rien de plus que l'obscurité habituelle. La jeune femme choisit donc l'attaque.

« Tu me complimentes maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle, feignant l'innocence.

Souriant doucement, Tom lui décocha un regard hautain, comme à son habitude.

« Ne te fais pas d'illusions, tu auras toujours la même allure qu'une Gryffondor mal habillée à côté de moi. »

Puis il entra dans la Grande Salle, la laissant sur le pas de la porte.

« TOM ! Ce n'est vraiment pas digne d'un gentleman, ça ! »

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

* * *

><p>« Poppy, s'il vous plait, voulez-vous bien évacuer les élèves par votre infirmerie ? »<p>

La voix de Minerva me tire de mes pensées. J'acquiesce, mais je ne vois aucun soulagement dans sur son visage usé par le temps. L'infirmerie possède un passage secret en accès direct avec Sainte-Mangouste. Ils sortiront par là.

Me reprenant en main, je demande aux élèves présents s'il y en a un qui est déjà passé par ce passage, même illégalement. Personne ne répond, je n'entends que des sanglots ou des respirations précipitées. Je soupire, et me tourne vers la plaque de l'Ordre des Médicomages, qui pivote. Je pointe ma baguette sur moi, et invoque un patronus parlant. Mais comment penser à quelque chose d'heureux à cet instant ?

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH BACK<strong>

Les livres serrés contre sa poitrine, la jeune brune avançait précipitamment. Elle entendait les murmures et les rires étouffés de ses poursuivants depuis plusieurs minutes, mais elle feignait de ne rien avoir remarqué. Pour frapper plus fort.

Elle savait depuis longtemps que ça allait arriver. Une Née-Moldue dans la Maison du noble Salazar Serpentard, cela semblait inconcevable. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle était observée, et qu'ils attendaient simplement le bon moment pour s'en prendre à elle. Pour s'en prendre à _l'intruse_.

Elle n'avait rien dit à Tom. Il devait surement le savoir, mais ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Pas plus que de ses origines à lui. Leur amitié ne se basait pas sur des rapports de sang.

Soudain, ils furent là, en face d'elle. Leurs lèvres retroussées sur leurs dents blanches, en un sourire perfide. Et leurs baguettes à la main. L'élite de Serpentard.

« Alors, Pomfresh, on se promène seule ?

- Que me veux-tu, Malefoy ? »

Abraxas Malefoy se rapprocha lentement d'elle, pendant que ses sbires riaient sournoisement devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Serrant ses lèvres en une ligne mince, Poppy fit un geste subtile qui lui permit de faire descendre sa baguette de sa manche.

« Ne parle pas comme ça au Prince ! » cria Elisabeth Greengrass, la fidèle groupie du Serpentard.

Haussant les sourcils en une parfaite imitation de son attaquant, et en appuyant sa main sur sa hanche, comme la stupide élève qui venait de lui parler, Poppy fit diversion sur ce qui se passait dans sa manche droite, et imita la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

« Oh, excuse-moi, _Betty-chérie_. Je te laisserais plier toutes mes chaussettes propres tout à l'heure si tu es sage.

- Tu n'as pas l'autorisation de me parler comme ça, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

Et elle se jeta, toutes griffes dehors, sur la préfète. Poppy laissa tomber ses livres et sorti sa baguette dans un rapide mouvement. Elle fit un pas sur le côté pour éviter la fille en furie qui se jetait sur elle, et lui lança un _Stupéfix_. Le tout n'avait demandé que quelques secondes.

« Fais attention, ma chère, je suis parfaitement capable de retirer des points à ma propre maison. » jeta-t-elle au corps inanimé, méprisante.

« Ce n'est pas ta maison, Sang-de-Bourbe. » dit simplement Abraxas Malefoy.

Les autres élèves n'avaient pas bougés d'un millimètre. Elle se tourna vers lui, pendant qu'il affichait seulement un petit sourire impénétrable. Elle pointa sa baguette sur lui, et il arriva la chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensé.

« Surprise, Pomfresh ? Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je sache faire de la magie sans baguette, je me trompe ? »

Poppy hurlait intérieurement, prisonnière de son propre corps. Elle vit que le Serpentard se rapprochait dangereusement de son corps réduit à l'état d'une poupée et commença à avoir peur.

« C'est une honte pour notre école de t'avoir dans nos rangs. Mais ce ne sera plus important quand notre cher directeur devra annoncer à ta famille que la _chose_ qui rôde dans la chambre des secrets à encore fait une victime, non ? » Susurra-t-il, pendant que les deux autres élèves souriaient maintenant d'un air sûr d'eux. « Quel dommage… »

Paniquée, la jeune femme essaya de faire appel à sa magie pour sortir de cet état statuaire. Cela semblait voué à l'échec, surtout quand les deux acolytes de Malefoy l'a soulevèrent sans ménagement, une expression dégoutée sur le visage.

« Les toilettes du deuxième étage seront un endroit tout à fait… Seyant à ta condition, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Je pense que Poppy est en état de marcher seule, Abraxas. »

Soudainement, Poppy retrouva l'usage de ses membres et se débattit des bras musclés qui la retenaient. Douloureusement, elle chuta sur le sol de pierre froide et tourna la tête. Une expression apeurée sur le visage, Abraxas Malefoy se tourna lui aussi vers le bout du couloir, pour voir apparaitre le deuxième préfet de sa maison, Tom Jedusor.

Le jeune homme s'avança, le visage tout à fait neutre d'expression.

« Tu sais bien que le couvre-feu est dépassé depuis deux heures, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh… Oui, bien sur, enfin, je faisais simplement…

- Et que seuls les préfets tels que Poppy ou moi-même sont autorisés à arpenter les couloirs à une heure aussi tardive, dans le but de faire régner l'ordre. » Le coupa-t-il, sans ménagement. « J'ose espérer que je n'ai pas besoin de te le rappeler. »

Le blond avala sa salive et acquiesça, se drapant dans le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. Fidèle à lui-même, il releva la tête, et ordonna à ses amis de regagner leur dortoir sans lui.

« Bien, Abraxas, je suppose que je dois te souhaiter une bonne nuit. Sois-en sûr, le château est bien protégé, et Poppy va très bien. »

Comme le Serpentard ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, Tom se rapprocha de lui, et baissa la voix.

« N'oublie pas que le monstre rôde toujours, Abraxas. »

Sur ces mots, l'élève recula précipitamment, et se cogna dans une armure, sous le rire moqueur de Poppy. Et se retourna et partit tant bien que mal en courant, pour rejoindre la chaleur de son dortoir. Tom se tourna vers son amie, un air de reproche sur le visage. Mais on voyait bien qu'il était grandement satisfait de lui-même.

« Va te coucher, Poppy, les lieux ne sont pas sûrs.

- Je suis grande, Tom, je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre. Malefoy m'a simplement surprise, je ne me ferais pas avoir, la prochaine fois.

- S'il y a une prochaine fois, nous ne sommes pas assurés que je sois là à temps. Va te coucher » Répéta-t-il.

Rageuse, elle partit en direction de leurs quartiers de préfet.

_« Je n'ai même pas pensé à le remercier » _pensa-t-elle.

Elle était à mi-chemin quand elle sentit que quelqu'un la rattrapait.

« Tom ? Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'abandonner notre ronde tous les deux. » Lui reprocha-t-elle, d'une voix incertaine.

« La ronde est terminée, Poppy. Je reste avec toi. »

Souriant de façon impénétrable, il lui prit la main, doucement.

« Je n'en ai rien à faire de nos origines, Poppy. Quand nous sommes tous les deux, il n'y a que Tom et Poppy. Rien d'autre. »

C'était la première fois qu'il la touchait ainsi.

« Merci, Tom. Merci. »

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

* * *

><p>Le patronus en forme de paon jaillit du bout de ma baguette, et part précipitamment dans le tunnel sombre. Je me tourne vers les élèves qui sont à la fois émerveillés et effrayés. Je reconnais une de mes apprenties, et l'appelle.<p>

« Oui, Madame ?

- Milly, tu vas conduire tous tes camarades dans ce passage. Sois tranquille, il faut toujours aller tout droit sur une dizaine de mètre. Ensuite, vous trouverez un train, qui vous transportera jusqu'à Sainte-Mangouste. Je veux que tu dises au Médicomage qui vous accueillera que Poudlard est attaqué par Tu-Sais-Qui. Connais-tu le _Lumos_ ?

- Bien sur, Madame. _Lumos Maxima_ aussi.

- Bien. »

Je me tourne vers les autres élèves et m'aperçoit que ce sont les plus jeunes, en dehors de Milly. Aucun ne maitrise les sortilèges offensifs, pour l'instant.

_« Merlin, protégez-les. »_ pensé-je.

Une dernière pression encourageante sur l'épaule de mon élève et je les laisse partir, face à leur destin.

OooooooooooooooO

« Pomona, pouvez-vous me donner quelques feuilles de Mandragore s'il vous plait ? »

Ma collègue me les passe, sans se détourner du Filet du Diable posé devant elle et qui tente de l'étrangler. Malgré son apparence de petite femme replète et fragile, aucunes plantes à épines ou tentacules n'est jamais venues à bout de cette femme admirable.

Toute l'équipe des professeurs de Poudlard est composée de personnes d'exception. Et jadis, quand Albus était là pour nous superviser et nous encourager, nous sentions que rien ne pouvait venir à bout de notre force. Notre force tirée de notre amitié.

Je pense qu'il n'y a pas eu de vilain petit canard, dans le corps enseignant. Chacun avait sa place, même Rogue. J'ai l'intime conviction qu'il n'avait pas voulu que les choses se passent ainsi, lui non plus.

Les évènements ne prennent jamais le cours que l'on veut qu'ils adoptent.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH BACK<strong>

« Alors voyons… _Wingardium Leviosa_ ! »

La boule argentée se souleva paresseusement, et alla tranquillement s'accrocher sur le sapin massif.

Poppy contempla son œuvre, un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Le fait d'être une Serpentarde ne l'empêchait absolument pas de fêter Noël avec le même entrain que lorsqu'elle était petite, et qu'elle tirait sur des _crackers_ avec son père. Bien sur, Tom protestait toujours un peu, avançant qu'elle devait mettre cet « immonde sapin » dans sa chambre et non dans leur salle commune. Comme chaque année, elle ne l'écoutait pas, et ils passaient quand même de bons moments au coin du feu, avec la lueur des guirlandes enchantées.

« Et maintenant, _Diffindo_ ! »

Le petit pliage de papier vert se découpa de façon à former une guirlande finement cisaillée, et alla s'accrocher au plafond de la pièce. La jeune femme se recula de quelques pas pour admirer son œuvre et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« C'est magique ! » se félicita-t-elle. « Je suis vraiment une bonne sorcière. Tom n'aura qu'à bien se tenir ! »

Seulement, son regard se posa sur un objet qu'elle avait longtemps hésité à entreposé. Puis la tradition s'était rappelée à elle, et elle avait finalement décidé de le mettre.

Poppy entra dans sa chambre pour se préparer, l'esprit encore occupé par une simple petite branche de gui.

OoooooooooooooO

« Hum… Que dirais-tu d'un petit jeu, Tommy-chéri ? »

Il lui lança un regard faussement dégouté et épousseta sa chemise recouverte de confettis.

« Tu es ivre. » lui lança-t-il, comme si cela répondait à toutes les questions qu'elle avait posées, et à toutes celles qui menaçaient de sortir.

La jeune femme prit un air dramatique et se mit à se tordre dans tous les sens pour se relever du canapé sur lequel ils étaient assis.

« Ouais, je crois bien.

- J'en suis certain, moi. » Il se leva comme elle pour faire semblant de la humer et ajouta : « Tu empestes l'alcool.

- Mais non, j'ai seulement bu un ou deux petits…

- Une ou deux bouteilles de Whisky Pur-Feu. Tu n'auras même plus la capacité d'ouvrir mon superbe cadeau. »

Mais elle ne l'écoutait plus. Elle avait les yeux fixement posés sur quelque chose qui ne se trouvait pas très loin au-dessus d'eux. Même dans son état d'ébriété avancée, elle réalisa que c'était quelque chose de dangereux, très dangereux.

Pourtant, Tom avait déjà entreprit de la prendre par le bras pour la trainer vers sa chambre, parlant dans le vent et décrétant d'une voix sûre qu'elle était trop ivre pour réfléchir, et qu'ils ouvriraient les cadeaux le lendemain. Seulement, ils se rapprochaient dangereusement de la couronne de gui ensorcelée pour obliger les deux personnes qui se trouveraient en-dessous à s'embrasser. Respectons la tradition !

« Tom, je vais bien, Tom !

- Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Trop tard. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la zone rouge de la pièce. Alors qu'ils rapprochaient leurs visages, Poppy ferma les yeux, pour ne pas voir l'horreur.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

* * *

><p>Chaque année, à Noël, je cherche à me souvenir de la suite. Je me suis simplement réveillée sous mes couvertures vertes, avec un mal de tête carabiné et un verre de potion anti-gueule de bois sur ma table de chevet. Evidemment, tu n'étais pas là. Ni dans ma chambre (où tu n'aurais eu aucune raison d'y figurer), ni dans la salle commune et ni dans la Grande Salle. Tu avais tout simplement disparu. J'ai appris plus tard que tu étais parti fabriquer ses premiers Horcruxes.<p>

Devant le sapin, ton cadeau était toujours là. J'avais longtemps tourné le paquet richement décoré entre mes mains, puis je m'étais décidé à l'ouvrir. C'était une des rares fois où j'avais pleuré. Je tenais une feuille entre mes mains, et c'était ma feuille d'admission à l'école de Londres des Médicomages. Il y avait aussi un uniforme et les fournitures dont j'avais besoin. C'était en quelque sorte, ton « cadeau d'adieu ».

Une pression se fait sur mon épaule, et je vois Minerva qui esquisse un simple sourire triste. Le silence qui régnait depuis quelques minutes se voit troublé par une explosion abominable. Avec horreur nous voyons le dôme de protection qui se déchire et qui disparaît. Nous sortons tous nos baguettes, la mine grave. Filius astique la sienne en sifflotant un air de nos jeunes années, Pomona remet en place son chapeau vert, Minerva vérifie qu'aucun cheveux ne dépassent de son chignon et Horace se lamente au sujet de quelques maisons moldues. Au loin, j'entends Molly Weasley qui se dispute avec son mari au sujet de leur cadette. Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfants, mais je les comprends vraiment dans leur désir de protéger les êtres qui leur sont chers.

Soudain, le mur du fond du couloir s'écroule et le combat s'engage. Mon esprit dérive vers un coin sombre de la Cabane Hurlante, et je vais à la hâte dans mon infirmerie où m'attendent déjà les premiers blessés.

Je les sauverais, eux.

0oooooooooooooooooO

J'essaye de me frayer un chemin dans la foule silencieuse. Quand j'arrive enfin au bord je te revois toi qui m'as tant manqué depuis ces années. Je ne vois pas celui que tu es devenu, l'assassin que tu es devenu, mais mon ami qui m'a permis de faire mes études de médicomage alors que tu savais que tu m'encouragerais à réparer ce que tu avais produit. Tu te tiens face à ce si jeune garçon, et je rêverais presque d'être à sa place. J'ai déjà été à sa place, pourtant.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH BACK<strong>

Plongée dans ses épais livres de Médicomagie, la jeune femme se massait les tempes devant les efforts de concentration qu'elle devait produire. Dehors, le temps était pluvieux et personne n'osait hanter les rues de Londres. Soudainement, le communicateur magique de Poppy se mit à briller et une voix nasillarde sortit de l'objet étincelant.

« Mademoiselle Pomfresh est attendue à la loge. »

Soufflant de bonheur, elle se détourna de ses parchemins et prit la direction demandée. Elle était prête à remercier chaleureusement la personne qui la sauvait de ses révisions.

De loin, elle vit la silhouette trapue du conseiller des élèves. Elle s'approcha respectueusement tandis qu'il la dévisageait d'un sourire bienveillant.

« Vous m'avez faite appelée, monsieur ?

- Oui, Poppy. Votre amie Emilia est souffrante, et nous n'avons malheureusement plus de sauge pour la confection de la potion pimentine. Je vous serais reconnaissant si vous vous rendiez chez l'apothicaire le plus proche.

- Cela va sans dire, monsieur. Mais c'est quand même le comble pour notre école !

- Exactement, mademoiselle. Je vous en remercie. »

La jeune femme sortit donc sous la pluie glacée. En réalité, elle adorait ce temps qui lui rappelait sa région natale du nord de l'Angleterre. Elle s'engagea dans une impasse sombre du chemin de Traverse, sans crainte. Peut être aurait-elle dû…

« Tom ? » souffla-t-elle, incrédule.

Fidèle à lui-même, le jeune homme s'appuya contre la porte de la boutique qu'il venait de quitter et sans se départir de son air calme, posa les yeux sur son ancienne amie.

« Bonsoir, Poppy. »

L'ex-Serpentarde leva les yeux sur l'écriteau de la boutique puis reposa ceux-ci sur l'homme qui avait disparu de sa vie depuis presque deux ans.

« Que fais-tu chez Barjow et Beurk ?

- J'y travaille. »

Ouvrant de grands yeux offensés, elle s'approcha de lui. En deux ans, il n'avait pas énormément changé. Cependant, ses yeux étaient ténus d'une ombre rouge sombre, son visage paraissait blafard à la lumière de la lune et ses traits autrefois si harmonieux semblaient plus sévères.

« Tu y travailles. Bien. Je suppose que tu étais trop occupé pour venir me voir où me faire savoir que l'on se trouvait à moins de deux cent mètres tous les deux ?

- C'est… compliqué.

- Compliqué ? C'est compliqué de venir voir ta vieille amie Poppy Pomfresh, à qui tu as payé les études hors de prix qu'elle souhaitait faire et lui dire _« Bonjour Poppy, comment vas-tu ? Tu te plais ici ? Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu te voir après ma sortie de Sainte Mangouste. » _? » Cria-t-elle, sa voix partant dans les aigus.

L'air profondément désintéressé, Tom faisait tourner un petit objet rond entre ses longs doigts blancs. Il paraissait tellement différent de celui qui avait disparu de la circulation plusieurs années auparavant. Or, quand la jeune brune fit allusion à Sainte Mangouste, il posa des yeux impénétrables sur elle.

« Sainte Mangouste ? Pourquoi me parles-tu de ça ?

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que tu avais été admis à Sainte Mangouste pour une durée indéterminée. Ensuite, j'ai du quitter Poudlard avant les Aspics et suivre des cours par correspondance pour m'occuper de mon père malade.

- Bien.

- Enfin, tu aurais pu savoir tout cela si tu avais pris la peine de me contacter, à ta sortie. »

Quelque chose fit rayonner le visage du jeune homme d'un air satisfait. Poppy frémit. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de lui, même lorsqu'il menaçait les autres élèves. Pourtant, elle avait peur de cet étranger, à présent.

« J'aurais pu, en effet. Mais je n'ai pas voulu.

- PARDON ? »

Elle ne le voulait pas, mais des larmes apparurent aux coins des yeux sombres de l'étudiante. Elle s'en était douté, elle n'était pas idiote. Mais l'entendre de sa bouche lui faisait plus de mal qu'elle ne s'y était attendue.

« Nous ne sommes pas du même monde. Nous ne pouvions pas être amis.

- Oh, je t'en prie, Tom ! Epargne-moi ceci. Je sais très bien que je suis une Sang-Impur. Ca n'avait pas l'air de te déranger avant.

- Je ne te parle pas de ça ! »

D'ordinaire, quand le mystérieux jeune homme se mettait en colère, c'était des colères froides et silencieuses. Des colères presque plus terrifiantes que celles de l'impulsive jeune femme. C'était une des rares fois où elle l'avait vu hausser le ton.

« Tu ne sais pas sur quel terrain tu nous entraines, Poppy. Je suis désolé. »

Il parti précipitamment, laissant derrière lui son amie qui ne pouvait plus contenir les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues.

« Moi aussi, je suis désolée, Tom. »

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

* * *

><p>Je vois le jeune Potter contrer le maléfice que tu viens de lancer. Nous retenons tous notre souffle pendant que ta baguette de destruction vole, et que le garçon la rattrape.<p>

Et tu meurs, et même si tout le monde pleure, je crois que je suis la seule à pleurer pour toi.

On a emmené ton corps dans une salle désaffectée des cachots. Tout le monde aborde un sourire soulagé, et même moi, je suis heureuse que cela soit terminé. Mais, j'ai le sentiment que je suis morte en même temps que toi.

Minerva essaye de me faire parler, de me faire exorciser mes démons intérieurs. Mais tu n'as jamais été un démon pour moi, Tom. Je t'ai aimé, dans toutes les significations que nous offre ce si beau mot. Nous sommes tous attablés en une assemblée disparate, à fêter ta chute. Je fête simplement la fin de ton agonie et ton entrée dans la paix.

Tu souffrais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu souffrais, et c'est pour cela que tu as tout essayé pour faire sortir cette violence de ton corps. Je sais que tu faisais déjà tout pour essayer à t'en débarrasser. Tu as choisi la mauvaise voie. Tu as vu qu'elle pouvait te mener au sommet, et tu en as profité.

Est-ce pour cela que tu m'as écarté de toi ? Est-ce pour profiter de la gloire seul, ou pour m'éviter de sombrer avec toi ? Je ne le saurais probablement jamais.

Je descends lentement, échappant au brouhaha insupportable de la Grande Salle. J'ouvre une porte, et dans la pénombre, je distingue ton corps. Lentement, je m'approche et pose ma main sur tes yeux encore ouverts et les ferme, dans un geste tendre, presque maternel.

Et je sens les larmes qui coulent d'elles-mêmes. Je pleure pour toi, pour toutes les victimes de ta folie, mais aussi pour moi-même et la vie que je n'aurais jamais. Je me résigne à quitter ta dernière demeure non sans avoir embrasé ton corps.

Mais je te promets une chose, Tom.

Nous nous retrouverons. Sois-en certain.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos critiques, bonnes comme mauvaises !<strong>


End file.
